meray sona
by Dream princes
Summary: this story is totally unbelievable for you guys no one of you even think about it i am writing this due to a reason you get it in the end of story to know about the story you have to read it
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys this story is totally unbelievable for you all no one of you even think about it or imagine it **

IN A BEAUTIFUL HOUSE

a girl is standing in a room in front of mirror and she is smiling her curly hairs comes on her face she move them with her finger and put them behind her ear she look beautiful she is our beautiful forensic someone enter in room and close the door move closer to her rape his hand around her waist and rest is head on her shoulder she look at their reflexion in mirror and smile she laid back and rest his head on his chest he start kissing her shoulder ,neck ,earlobe and then cheek she smile and flinch on his touch

tarika:kiya karahy ho atay hi shuru hogay tum

person :kiya karo suna boht theak giya hu to thoda fresh ho raha hu

tarika:to ja kar bath lo aisay kiya koui fresh huta hai

person :ha main to aisay hi fresh huta ho aur bath leanay ki koi waja bhi to honi chahiya and again start kissing her neck

tarika ;tum kiya karahy ho chodo na main tuhare sari shiataani janti hu

person :tumsay to shiatani karta ho apni wife kay sath hi shiatani karaha ho kisi dusri ladki kay sath nahi karaho main shaitani

tarika:acha to kisi aur kay sath bhi karnay ka irada hai

person (naughtily ) ha hai to sahi

tarika:kiya chodo mujhe tumsay bat hi nahi karni hai

person turn her to talk with her face to face

tarika:chodo jao kis aur kay sath karo shiatani

person :kiya sona main to mazak karaha tha tumharay hutay huay mujhay kisi aur kay sath yeah karnay i kiya zarrorate hai

taika:acha ab chodo bhi na mujhe boht kaam hai

person ;chodnay kay kiya thodi pakda hai aur apnay pati dev say important koi kaam ho sakta hai kiya

and he kiss her forehead ,cheeks ,and then lips she lose her self completely and she to start kissing him they kiss passionately and forget to breath but their kiss is disturb by a call tarika take out her phone and then she break the kiss to attend the call and person make a face

on call

trarika;ha bolo lavaniya kiasr ho

lavaniya;main theak ho tum kiase ho

after listening lavaniya name person become angry and go inside the wash room after some time tarika end the call and person come out from washroom

tarika take a towel and start drying his hair he try to move but she lock her arms around his neck

tarika;kiya hua sona abhi to boht piyar araha tha a kiya hua

person mujhe tumsay baat nahi karni tumnay us stupid kay liya humara itna acha moment khranb kardiya

tum janti ho na woh mujhsay piyar karti hai uski waja say kitna khuch hua tha hum dor hogay thay uski waja aur tum hokay

tarika;mileay bhi to uski waja say na aur mera sona hai hi itna piyara kay koi bhi usay piyar karskta hai mainay bhi to kiya usnay bhi kar liya

person ;acha to alag bhi usi ki waja say huay mela diya to kiya hua aur tumnay uski waja sy humara itna acha moment khrab kardiya hai

tarika *(move more closer to him )to phir start kartay hai na she kiss him on his lips with passion and love he smile under kiss rape his hand around her waist andhe to kiss her with passion and love after 10 minutes they break apart and they are still very close suddenly tarika remember some thing she release her self and try to move but he again hold her by waist

tarika:chodo na mujhe ek important file complete karni hai

person :apnay say important tumhay woh file hai

tarika;are sona saliunkhe sir dantay gay agher file complete na hui to chodo na plz

person ;nahi kiyon abhi tumnay hi kaha main itna piyara hu kay kisi ko mujhsay piyaar hogay to tumhay mujhe per piyaar nahi araha kiya

tarika ;;aisa nahi hai sona salunkhe sir dantay gay

person ;main unsay baat karlo ga (hold her up in his arm and move towards bed )

tarika;kiya kaho gay

person ;yahi kay hum romance karnay mein busy thay isi liya tum file complete nahi kar payi

tarika :tum na boht beshram ho gay ho

person ;thank you (and laid down her on the bed and he laid over her )

he kiss her forehead ,nose ,cheeks and lips she losing her self and melting in his arms kiss her neck chest remove her dress and kiss her body and turn her then she kiss him on his forehead ,cheeks ,lips

tarika:i love you daya

daya :i love you to sona

and they sleep in each other arms

**A/N now you all want to kill me right so come with your eggs and tomatoes i am ready to run but today i see a old episode of cid in which tarika newly join cid if you see episode bhooth bangla and missing treasure you understand me that why i think like this sorry if i hurt you and sorry for spelling mistakes **


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys i know main boht late hu per main continue nahi karnay waleer ek friend nay boht force kiya to leakh rahi hu mujhe mallom hai kay concept boht different hai per aghar ap cid ka epi missing treasure of dr ,o and bhooth bangla deakhay gay to ap ko mallom ho ag main nay yah kiyon socha aur leakha aghar mainay kisse ko hurt kiya to sorry ha and tahnk you to all how review my first chapter and like this pair thank you ha **

**ab age **

IN DAYA AND TARIKA ROOM

tarika is sleeping by placing her head on daya chest and daya wrap his arms around her body and both have a smile on their faces tarika wake up first and look at her husband who is hugging her like a kid she smile and kiss his forehead and release her self and go to washroom after some time she come out wearing a white shirt and black skirt looking beautiful and stunning she is drying her hair by towel and then she look at her husband who is still sleeping she go closer to him and sit on bed and then kiss his forehead he smile and then his cheeks and then she move her wet hairs on his face he smile but he did,nt get up so she kiss him on his lips he to response and then it is conform that he is not sleeping so she bit his lips harder and he break apart and jump on bed

daya;ha yah kiya kia ha kat diya and he put his finger on is red lips

tarika is laughing ;acha ab maza ayia ha kiya kar rahay tahy kaab say pyaar say utha rahi thi per tum nahi uthay to mujhe yah karna padha zayada laga kiya i am sorry

daya;ha laga ab dawa bhi to do warna main nai utho ga

tarika;ok meray sona and she kiss his lips softly and he to kiss her

tarika;ab theak hai to ab j akar reday ho jao

daya;ok meri jaan and he leave

IN KITCHEN

tarika is making break fast and then after some time daya come and hug her from behind and kiss her shoulder and she smile

tarika;phir shuru hogay tum ha

daya;ha kiya karo khod ko control nahi kar pata

tarika;mallom hai shaade ko sirf one month hua hia na isse liay jaab khuch saal ho ay gay to khod hi sab control ho ajy ga pkir main tumhay pari say dayaan lagnay lago gi

daya turn her and cup her face ;yah kiya bol rahi ho ha chahay khuch saal hojay yah hum bhoday hojay main tum say hi pyaar karo ga chahay humaray potay poti (grand son and daughter ) hi kiyon na hojay

tarika;daya tum bhi na bas bhi kia karo ab break fast karay humay late hojay ga

daya ;ok and he kiss her forehead and they have their break fast and after some time leave for bureau daya drop her at forensic lab and then he go to bureau a case is reported so they go to forensic lab to get some clue

daya enter in lab and he look at tarika and smile she to smile abhi look at this and he say slowly in his ear are teri hi wife ghar ga kar deakh lena abhi kam karlay

daya (in low tone )acha to tu bhi to dinyana ka hath chod woh bhi teri ahi bhag nahi jay gi (divyana and abhi are marred ha )and abhi leave her hand and both of them blush

salunkhe ;tarika woh file complete ki kiya tumnay

tarika;(she look at daya with i will kill you wala look )sir woh mainay

daya;sir complete to ki thi per kiya tha na kay mujhe us main thodi kame la rahi thi to mainay kaha kay khuch aur important things add kar kay sir ko do kaal ap ko day gi

salunkhe;theak hai and he tell them about case and they finish the case at night but daya have a cut on arm in fight

IN DAYA AND TARIKA

tarika is making dinner but she is very angry on him and he did,nt tell that he is injured and they start their dinner butr its difficult for daya to eat tarika notice it

tarika;kiya hua hai kha kiyon anhi rahay

daya;khuch anhi woh i am sorry mujhe kaal woh nai karna chahiya tha sorry na per deakho na tum mjhsay baat karo maian nay sir ko samjha liya na plz taru i am sorry

tarika;its ok tum isse liya nahi kha rahay

daya ;ha woh

tarika;look at his arm their is blood and she said yah khoon kiya hua ha

daya;woh cut laga

tarika;mujhe bola bhi nahi ha chalo dressing karo tumahre

daya;taru plz pehle khila do boht bhook lagi hai

tarika;smile and then she feed him and then do his dressing and he kiss her forehead

daya;thank you chalo ab tumhare filre complete karatay hai

tarika;main karlo gi

daya;mainay kaha na chalo and they complete file and go to their room and laid down on bed

daya;mujhe need nahi arahai hai

tarika;mujhe bhi

daya;to chalo na thoda sa romance kartay hai and he laid over her and she wrap her hands around his neck and he kiss her forehead ,eyes,nose,cheeks,lps ,neck chest and she is shivering and blushing and he remove her dress and made love and sleep like that

**A/N so kiasa hai tell me and do review if i hurt you i am sorry **


	3. Chapter 4

**hey guys thanks for encouraging me alot so now i have decided to continue my story i am not stoping it ok paka i have decided ignore all stupid like roshni and aman waise ek baat puchnie thie maine aur bhi boht se stories sochi thi jin main different couples hai unbelieve able hai main hu to daya sir ki fan to zayada un per hai pr or logo per bhi socha hai kevin ,abhi,sachin,vivek per socha hai different girls kay sath socha hai per os leakho gi ha badi hogi paka jitna zarrore hai utni leakho yah nahi bolo thanks to all who encourage me **

**durga dahal;you are right logo ko aise language use anhi karni chahiya boht bura lagta hai ye reviews padh kar thanks for you review **

**khushi dear;ap bhi boht sweet aur achi ho main dukhi nahi hu ab balkay khushi nay to mujhe khush kardiya hahahahaha nahi kar rahi hu story stop ap jiasesweet readers kay hotay huay main kiyon kari kisse stupid ki waja se story stop ha thanks for your review and a tight hug to you dear **

**katiiy ;thanks dear maine bhi kuch stories main aise hi review deakhe hai you are right i will follow your advice ha **

**ritesh ;ap sach main boht ache hai hai aur ap kay review padhnae kay badh mera ghusa thanda hogia sach main hasse aur ap daar gai meri batao se sochiya meray ghar walo kiya hota hoga jaab mujhe ghusa ata hoga hahaha woh bhi kabhi kabhi meray ghusae se dartay hai ata kaam hai per jaab ata hai to main control nahi kar pati thanks for your review and thanks for encouraging me alot **

**daya diva; ap bilkul theak boli rajvi ,sachvi bani phir kevi bani sajal bhi hai dayuskaan bhi hai abhirika ko dayarika bhi to bana saktay hai na dramas main bhi jaab koi ek marta hai yahchod kay chala jata hai to couple change hota hai na to yaha kiyon nahi nahi suni gi un ki baat bilkul bhi apnay piyaare readers ko sunu gi main ha nahi to thanks for your review**

**143 cid abhitarika;thanks for your review thanks for encouraging me main bhi bilkul nahi sunni gi kisse stupid ki baat aur continue karo gi **

**risrajveer,nisha,raj,anup,Raj,divya,anil shah ,aru,love and trust ,rimi ;thanks for your review ha thanks for encouraging me alot i am continuing for you all**

**ye story flash back per hai kay dayarika kiase ek huay first chapter main padha tha kay lavaniya nay kuch kiya tha jisse daya aur tarika alaga hogai thie **

**here is the chapter **

NEXT DAY IN FORENSIC LAB

salunkhe ;are waha tarika tumnay to boht achi tarha file banayie hai lagta ahi special advice li hai file bananay main

tarika blush and look at daya who standing with smile and experince like deakha mera kamal and wink abhi notice it

abhi;daya tunay madad ki na tarika ki file banaany main\

daya;ha kiyon apni wife ki to madad karni hi chahiay na kiyon tumnay kaal divyana ka file work complete nahi kiya tah kiya

abhi;(clear his throat )ha woh to

daya;kiyon hawa nikal gai

abhi;acha to aur kamo main bhi help kartay ho kiya jiase freedy karta hai ha

daya;abhi take to nahi per soch raha hu tumse training lu tumhsae

abhi;ahem ahem salunkhe sir khuch bolay gai bhoi yah nahi

salunkhe;ha bolo kiya kiay sekah ahi trumnay humae bhi khilao

abhi;)irritate ;are sir is dead body kay baray main poch raha hu

salunkhe ;acha acha ha ye deakho is admi ko shaheed kisse ladki nay mara hai

daya;ap ko kiase pata sir

salunkhe ;ye deakho is kay gal (cheek)per lip stick ka nishaan hai kisse nay isse kiss kiya ahi koi ladka to lipstick laga kar isse kiss karay ga nahi to koi ladki hogi na

abhi;acha to pata kiase chalay ga kay kiss nay kiya kiss

salunkhe ;tum usse building ki saab ladies kay lip prints lay kar ao

abhi;ok sir and they leave and go to that building where the dead man live

they go to different houses and take girls lip prints daya knock a door a hot ,and beautiful girl open the door she is wearing a short dress of blue colour looking hot daya clear his throat after looking at her because he uncomfortable because of her dressing and she is smiling at him

daya;woh ap ka kiss chahiya

girl;are kiya aisse batay khulay main nahi boltay ander ao na

daya;mera matlab tha lip print chahiya

girl hold his shirt and pull him inside and then lock the door daya is really scared and she push him on the wall nd press her self on him daya is very nervous now

daya;wo is board per kiss karna hai

girl;waha bhi kardu gi pehle tumhai to kar lu and she kiss him on his face ad he try to move but she is holding him tight and he can,t hit a girl if their is a boy in front of him he can easily deal him but boy iasa kiyon karaya ga hahahaaha so he cant use his strngth on a girl and outside in front of her house

abhi;ye daya kaha hai ha

vivek;sir woh is ghar kay samnay thay gab maine unahi deakha tha shaheed ander ho

abhi;ander kiya karay ga ha main deakh ta hu and he knock the door but no one open it he see from key hole thet girl is doing all that with daya and he blush and laugh daya scream abhi abhi

abhi;are daya chinat maat kar main teri izzat per koi anch nahi anay du ga and he laugh

all other aee confuse

freedy ;sir kiya hua hai (abhi point toward key hole and freedy look inside and blush )

and soime how daya open the door and come out and lock the door he is breathing heavily and his shirt first three buttons are open and his face is full of lip prints and laugh by seeing him like that

abhi(laughing )daya to kisse ko muh (face )dekhanay kay layak to bacah na kay and daya hit apunch on his stomach and abhi hold his stomach tightly

abhi;kiya ah saab meray dost ka mazakh uda rahai ho ha chalo chalay forensic daya ko phir mouh bhi dhona hai and daya give him i will kill you wala look and they leave

IN FORENSIC LAB

daya ko kon bachae ga tariak se lets see ha bechara daya

salunkhe and others are trying their level best to hide their laugh and testing lip marks tarika is really angry on daya her eyes are firey and she is looking at daya like that she will kill him she press tabe on his cheek to take lip print and press it hader so her nails enter daya skin and he scream and she look at him angrily and remove tape hardly from his cheek so he again shout and she leave from their daya go and wash his face and tarika match lip print with that girl who kiss daya and it get matched

daya;kiya hua sir match hua kiya

salunkhe ;hogiya hai

daya;kon hai

tarika (teasingly )wohi tumhare kiss wale hai khoni

daya get embarresed andthey arrest that girl and all leave for their houses

IN DAYARIKA HOUSE

in their room

daya;tarika sona meri baat to suno tum

tarika is not listening him and packing clothes

daya;sona plz maat jao na ghar chod kay meri baat suno

tarika close the zip of bag ;ye mera nahi tumhara bag hai main nahi tum jao gai yaha kamre se

daya;are main kiyon tum meri baat to suno

tarika push him out of room and through badg on his face

tarika;ja ker guest room main so or mujhse baat maat karna samjhe ya chale jao apni us kiss wlae kay pass jail

daya;are maine kuch nahi kiya usse nay saab kiya

tarika;ha usse to koi mila hi nahi na kisse or ko nahi kiya tumahi kiya usnae tum ho hi ek number kay flirt pehle mujhse flirty kartay thae ab shaade hui to aur ladkiyon se karnay lagi ghar murgi to daal barabar hoti hai na shaade hotay hi apni bwi chudial lagti hai aur dusray ki pari

daya;are jaan sach main maine kuch nahi kiya hai saab usse nay kiya

tarika(angry)are ha na usse nay tumhai ander khincha aur saab kiya na tumhare to hath bandhay thay na tum usse rok hi nahi saktay the

daya;sona plz meri baat sunu tum but she shut door on his face and he knock but she didn,t open it so take his bag and go to guest room and start writting diary

on dairy he write

sona maine sach main khuch bhi nahi kiya main jaab usse lip print lainay gayia to usnay muhje ander kianch liay aur woh saab karnay lagi maine koshish ki usse roknay ki per main kisse ladki per hath to nahi utha sakta na kiya karta jaan main sirf tumse piyaar karta hu tumhare ilava kisse kay baray main soch bhi nahi sakta i really love you but mujhe boht dhukh hua kay tumnay mujhe per trust nahi kiya meri baat nahi suni maine sach main khuch nahi kiya usse hath take nahi lagayia main usse push kar kay baher nikal gayia tha sach main meri koi ghalti nahi hai plz mujhse baat karo plz jaan and tear fall from his eyes on page and he close it and leave the house go out side

**A/N mil gayia update khush ho meray question ka answer daian different couples per leakho yah nahi plz bolo ok kiya tarika daya ko maff karay gi usse sach pata chalay ga kiay ahi dayrika ka past kiay kia lavanya nay kaha gayia daya ganay kay liya review karo **

**bye take care **

**your sundas **


	4. finally

**hey guys how are you fine I am not because of all episode of week feeling really bad for dareya especially daya sir pata nahi kaab unhai kisse ka sath mileay ga kaab uki life main khushiya aye gi I want to kill that stupid writer which s concept he is such a stupid na guys and plz its a request to a guest who use bad language ap mer story maat padho maine ap kay agay hath nahi joday hai kay mere story padho ha ap ko nahi pasand to maat padho na but ap ni yeh language maat use karo aur main ap kay liya yeh story stop nahi karu gi because mere boht se readers chahtay hai main isse continue karu unhai pasand hai yeh pair ok so apnay dimagh dirt maat dekhao saab ko ok**

**sorry guys saab ki batao ka jawab nahi day sakti hu bhoht upset u yeh chapter boht pehle leakha tah abhi sirf a/n add kar rahi hu main apni aur koi bhi story abhi update nahi kar sakti jab taak saab clear nahi hota agahr saab theak hua to good warna main ff chod du gi don't worry sare stories ko complete karu gi paka ha **

**thanks to all who review '**

**bipana,khushi,raj,katiiy,sarru,daya diva,sundar b,mithrab21,cat,aru ritesh,kayal jaggernath **

**ritesh;app sach main boht cahe ho aur ek true friend bhi I am happy to have a friend like you ap any jo kaha meray liay mujhe acha laga ha aur us ek review se mujhe koi effect nahi hua kiyon kai aur boht se ache review bhi hai thanks for your support and review **

**kayal;dear ha leakho gi jo pair ap nay bolay per boht different hai to os hogi per big hu saab ka equal romancr hoga paka ha **

IN DAYRIKA ROOM

tarika is sitting on bed and thinking about daya(thinking )mujhe yeh nahi karna chahiya tha mera daya aisa nahi kar sakta who mujhe boht piyaar karta hai who meray ilawa kisse kay barey main nahi soch sakta flirt karat hai per sirf muhse aur shade se pehle sirf mujhe jealous karnay lkay liya karta tah lavaniya aur muskaan se flirt per who nahi kar sakat hai jab hum pehle baar melay thay to woh

**flash back **IN PARK

daya is jogging and on other side tarika is jogging then they come in front of each other and collide because they are looking in opposite directions and fall on ground tarika fall on daya and both faces touch and they are lost in each other and people moving from their are smiling on them and then they come out of their world first daya

daya(nervous )ap theak to hai na

tarika;yes and she get up he to get up

both;sorry woh

daya;nahi ap sorry maat boliya main hi piche deakh raha tha

tarika;nahi woh main sorry mera dhiyan nahi tha

daya;ok ap ko lagi to nai

tarika;nahi ap ko

daya;nahi bye

tariak;bye

**flash back ends **

tarika(smile)kitna nervous hogiya tah na woh aur woh jo flirt meray stah kata tha woh to piyaar tha apni felling indirectly batata tha mujhe nahi lagat mera daya kisse ladki kay sath no way main hi pagal hu aur use gaal per nail bhi press kardiay maine kitna dard hua hoga use aur tape bhi kitne zore se nikale thi oh god usne to subha breakfast bhi nahi kiya tha aur case ki waja se lunch bhi kar payia aur dinner maine use nahi diya bechara kaab se bhoka hai ja kar sorry bolti hu aur khana deti hu and she go to kitchen and make food and set it on on table and then go to guest room door is open so she but she did,nt find daya she check every where but he is not there

tarika;(worried)kaha chala giya daya oh god and then she suppose to go but she see a diary below pillow and she take it out and read everything which he write in last chapter

tarika;(thinking )maine sahi kaha tha na usne khuch nahi kia ab kaha jao ha beach per ho ga and after some time she reach beach and se him sitting on a rock she go closer to him

tariak;suniya (and he turn )apne kahi meray sona ko deakha hai (and he turn his face again she sit beside him)wo na boht cute sa hai innocent sa ek dum teddy ki tarha aur pata hai wo thoda sa red hoga aaj kiyon aki woh mujhse ghusa hai amine use per trust nahi kiya na but main sorry hu main kia karti ha mujhe ghusa agiay tha katy kiase koi aldki meray sona ko kiss kar sakti ahi uske pass asakti hai sona to sirf mera hai na woh to sirf mujhe piyaar karta hai deakho na ,main kaan pakad sorry hu (and she hold her ears and give a smile he look at her and control his smile and get up and start going she run behind him and hold hid hand

tariak;daya bola na sorry ghalti hogai

daya;tum to mujhe per trust hi nai karti ho na warna aisa nahi soch ti tum ha mujhe per shak nahi karti tumnay socha bhi kiase kay main kisse aur kay sath ha

tarika;acah jab main us vabhave kay sath hase bol rahi thi to tumahi bhi to problem hui thi na tumany bhi to ghusa kiay tha na mujhe per

daya;ha per shak nahi kia tha mujhe acha nahi laga kay tum kisse aur kay sath ho

tarika;mujhe bhi nahi acha laga kay tumahi koi aur kiss karay mera kisse kay sath hase kar baat karna tumhai bura laga to kisse ka tumahi kiss karna mujhe kiasa lgay ga ha but he leave from their and reach his house and enter guest room tarika come behind him but he close the door

tariak;are itna ghusa ha koi baat nahi mujhe bhi mana na ata hai and she enter guest room bye keys and lock the room he is lying on bed straight with close eyes she smile and go closer to him she is wearing a shirt of red color and black pant she laid over him he open his eye and he see her so close but before he do some thing she block her lips with his lips he is shocked but he want to response and he response her she smile under kiss and kiss him with passion and break after 15 minutes and give him naughty look he is little nervous she kiss his forehead ,eyes,nose,cheeks,and then again lips and then kiss his ear and bite it a moan come out from his mouth she smile and say sorry but turn his face and smile because he is liking it she kiss his neck and then bite his and start opening button of his shirt remove his shirt and kiss his chest and then moving down kissing him and then come to his lips and move her fingers in his hairs and then kiss him with passion he to kiss her and his hands automatically come around her waist she smile and break apart

tarika;(sweetly )I am sorry

daya;hmm per sorry kay liya saza mileay gi and wink

tarika;kiya saza

daya;tumhai nahi pata

tarika;hmm nahi

daya;to du saza

tarika;konse

daya;wohi jom mujhe itne dare se day rahi ho

tarika:(blush )to du na maine kaab roka

daya;hai main maar jawa and turn her laid over remove hairs from her face kiss her forehead ,eyes,nose,cheeks,and then lips with passion and break apart kiss her ears and bite it she moan kiss her neck and lick it moving down kissing her jaw line and chin and then neck she move her fingers in his hairs and close her eyes and gapse in pleasure and start opening button of her shirt and kiss her chest moving down kiss her upper body then stomach and then belly lick her belly and move down remove her jeans kiss her and place his self between her legs and kiss her lips and enter she gapse and moan under kiss and then after some time they finish and laid on bed tarika place her head on his chest and he wrap his hands around her kiss her forehead and then she get up she is wearing daya ,s shirt

daya;kaha ja rahi ho

tarika;khana nahi khana kiya

daya;hmmm sweet dish to hoagi ab khana bhi hoajy phir dubara kahy hay sweet dish and they go to hall and have dinner and then come to their room and sleep in each others arms

**A/N I know ap saab jo hua wo jana chahtay hai per abhi thoda sa wait karo abhi pehle mulaqat hui hai piyaaar hona hai ha leaken main abhi khuch din taak koi aur update nai day pao gi jo ho raha hai cid main use ff to jiase wiran hogai hai koi update hi nahi hoti saab boht udas hai main bhi ab jab taak sab clear nahi hota kay dareya ek hogay yah alag main koi update nahi dy pao gi sorry aur aghar wo alag huay to main ff chod du gi but don,t worry sary stories ko end kar kay jao gi paka tahnks for reading and plz review **

**bye take care **

**your **

**sundas **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry pata hai yeh whale both late hai per kia karti time hi na hi tha per acha acha chup karti hu ghussa na ho mallum hai yehi bolti hu sorry na bol rahi hu (puppy eyes )**

Next morning Tarika get up first and look at her world most handsome husband sleeping peacefully with cute smile on his face hugging her tight she smile kiss his cheek he smile in sleep she free her self and get up after getting fresh come out and see her husband is still sleeping she smile and take her mobile dial number and talk to someone and after ending call come sit on bed and ruffle his hairs and kiss his forehead and he smile and then she move her wet hairs on his face he smile smoothly and open his eyes and hold her tightly by waist and kiss her lips she to kiss him with passion and break after 10 minutes tarika blushing badly and daya smiling Tarika: daya subha subha hi shuru hogai tum ha

Daya: jaab ap humai itnay piyaare se uthai gi to hum kiase control karay aaj to mera bilkul dil nahi hai bureau janay ko

Tarika: acha wiase bhi hum aaj bureau nahi jai gai ghar main rahai gai sath main waqt guzare gai theak hai fresh hojao ha break fast ready karti hu

Daya: ok sona you are the best love you and kiss her forehead

Tarika: love you to kiss his cheek and he move to wash room and she move to kitchen and she is busy in kitchen when daya come and hug her from behind tightly she smile and he kiss her on neck

Daya:kia bana rahi ho

Tarika: tumhare favorite alo kay parathe

Daya: are wah aaj to maza aye ga

Tarika: ha ab jao table per baitho main khana la rahi ho

Daya: are sona main table per biatho ga tum khana kaha rakho gi main chair per baith ta ho

Tarika: daya tum na kabhi sudhro gai nahi

Daya: kabhi nahi main ja raho bahire jaldi se lao parathe aur sweet dish bhi

Tarika: maine to sweet dish banaye hi nahi Daya: tum ho na tumse kaam chala lo ga( tarika blush and he move out ) and they have their breakfast and she feed her lovely husband and then he move to hall and after some time tarika come and sit beside him he hug her from side

Tarika: kia soch rahai ho

Daya: humare betay huay kaal kay baray main

Tarika: acha tumhai yaad hai jaab hum forensic main miay thay pehle baar

Daya:wo din main kiase bhol sakta ho Flashback

In forensic lab daya abhi and other enter forensic and a girl is standing on a stole daya,s foot hit the stole she is going to fall but daya hold her in his arms both are lost in each other and other are smiling abhi cough and they come out of their world daya place her down

Daya: ap theak hai

Girl: ji main theak ho

Abhi: wiase salunkhe sahab yeh kon hai

Dr.s: yeah doctor tarika hai

Tarika: hey

And shake hand with everyone

Daya: acha sir khuch pata chala is lash kay baray main

Drs: ha tarika nay hi pata lagayia hai Daya: good to kia pata chala

Drs:is ka khoon zeher se hua hai and he give them some other detial tarika show them a ring which they found in cloths of dead body daya is going to take but he his hand touch her both look at each other and smile un knowingly this time salunkhe cough and they leave each other hand and case get solve in evening every one move to their houses daya is on his bike he see tarika is standing on side of door he stop his bike in front of her and: smile.

Daya : ap yaha is waqt kiyon khade hai

Tarika: wo mere car kharab hogai hai to taxi ka wait kar rahi thi

Daya: per is time yaha taxi nahi milay gi to if you don't mind main ap ko chod do

Tarika: nahi main manage kar lo gi

Daya:plz hum sath main kaam kartay hai to friends huay na to dost hi dost ki madat karta hai aghar ap mere dost nahi bana chahti to koi problem nahi

Tarika: no aise baat nahi hai mujhe ap ka dost bana acha lagay ga bas main ap ko perishan nahi karna chahte

Daya: dost ki madat karnay say dost perishan nahi hotay so plz sit tarika smile and sit on his back he start his bike tarika hold by waist he look at her arms around his body and smile lightly and lavaniya is in her car she see them that close and become angry and they move from there and she stop her car Lavaniya (thinking ):yeah kia kar rahi hai sir kay sath aur un say itna chepake kar kiyon biathe hai main nahi deakh sakte kisse aur wo unkay itna kareb kiyon hai main kisse ko bhi sir kay kareb nahi deakh sakte wo sirf meray hai sirf wo kisse aur kay nahi ho sakte main aisa nahi honay do gi khuch to karna hoga main unhai pa kar raho gi khuch to karna hoga main usse un kay kareeb nahi anay do gi and she start her car here at tarika she stop bike in front of her house and she move but her hand stuck with his shirt she move it with force but her hand is release but her bracelet stuck in his but she didn't notice it and move in front him Tarika: thanks

Daya: matlab abhi taak apne mujhe dost nahi mana

Tarika: aisa nahi hai ap ko aisa kiyon laga

Daya: because ap nay dosti ka ek rule toda dost thanks bola

Tarika: oh sorry phir nahi bolo gi bye good night

Daya: good night and he leave then after time reach his house and sit on sofa notice bracelet (thinking): shaheed Tarika ka hoga ha pata na hi kiyon usse deakh kar ajeeb sa ahsase hota hai jiase koi nata hai usse kia hai yeah first side love yah khuch aur pata nahi jo bhi ho boht acha ahsase hai

** A/N. So kiasa hai boht boht late hu per sorry bas khuch problem thi so chap kiasa hai aur kia karay gi lavaniya keep thinking thanks for reading and review plz Bye take care and smile :);)**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys I know main boht late hu sorry for that busy thi boht abhi bhi ho

IN DAYA,S HOUSE

daya is lost in his thoughrs thinking about tarika her nature her sweetness and a lot more and then he said yeah kia hogia hai mujhe and he hear a voice ;piyaar kahte hai isse and he look up and see second daya in mirror (you know what I mean by this)

daya;kon ho tum ha

daya2; tumhare dil ki awaz ho jo tumhare dil main hai wo bata raha ho tumhai piyaar hogia hai tarika say

daya;aisa kiase ho sakta hai ha itne jaldi piyaar hota hai kia kisse ko

daya2;piyaar to kabhi ho sakta hai kisse say bhi kahi bhi

daya;ha per itne jaldi kiase pehle hi baar main yeah likeness bhi to ho sakti hai na

daya2;piyaar likeness say hi shuru hota hai

daya;main nahi manta

daya2;acha theak hai to azma lo

daya;wo kiase

daya2;simple hai deakho aghar tumhai uskay sath rahena time spend karna usay deakhna acha lagta jab wo kisse aur kay sath ho to bura lage to samjho tumhai piyaar hai aur aghar tumhara kisse aur kay sath hona kisse ki tarref karna use bura lagai to use bhi piyaar tumse

daya;per but daya 2 disappear

daya;wiase check karnay main kia harje hai ha test kartay hai

IN TARIKA HOUSE

tarika is lying on bed and smiling thinking something ;kia hua hai mujhe pata nahi boht ajeeb feel huraha hai per acha bhi lag raha hai wiase pata nahi kiyon daya say mile kar aisa laga jiase barso ka nata ho jiase kabse janti hu use bikul anjan nahi hai kiyon aisa ha thinking all this she sleep

next day in bureau tarika come to bureau to submit reports daya look at her and smile she to smile and then he remember that he have to test his love so move closer to lavanyia and smile

daya;hey lavanyia

lavanyia smile;hey sir

daya;wiase he said louder so tarika can hear him

daya;tum aaj boht ache lag rahi ise pink shirt main

lavaniya is on seventh sky now ;sachi sir thank you so much

daya;ab is main thank you ki kia baat hai ache lagrahi ho to tareef to banti hai nalavanyia ;sir ap bhi boht ache lag rahai blue main boht handsome

daya;thanks and they start talking and laughing like made and tarika is burning in anger but she don,t know that why she is angry and not liking it aur feeling jealous

daya;wiase lunch time to hogia hai to chale hum lunch karnay kay lia

lavanyia;ha sir chalet hai and they move out and enter cafeteria for lunch they are talking and laughing like made tarika see them from window and out

in car;tarika thinking kia hua mujhe kiyon bura laga mujhe yeah saab kiyon lavanyia ka daya kay kareeb hona bura laga yeah kiasa ahsase

A/N to kiasa chapter hai ha tarika aur daya kia apne feelings pehchane paye gai kia karay gi lavanyia thanks for reading plz review

bye take care and keep smiling ;):)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I know boht late but sorry na and here is your story

IN CAR

tarika;thinking about daya;kia hogya hai mujhe kiyon daya ka kisse aur kay sath hona mujhe itna bura kiyon lag raha hai kiyon har waqt daya kay baray main sochti hu har waqt use ka khiyal kiyon rehta hai wohi kiyon dekhta hai hara jaga jab wo sath hota hai dil karta hai waqt wahi ruk jay aur hum hamesha sath rahai ek ho kar aisa kiyon sochnay lagi hu main pehle to kabhi maine kisse kay baray main aisa nahi socha to daya jisse main khuch din pehle mili us kay baray main aisa kiyon soch rahi kahi yeah piyaar to nahi hai and she hear a voice and she look in car mirror she see her self (I think you can understand what I mean ) and stop the car

tarika;tum kon ho

tarika 2;main tumhare dil ki awaz ho

tarika;matlab

tarika2;matlab yeah kay tum jo soch rahi ho wohi sach hai tumhai daya say piyaar hogia hai

tarika;per aise kiase ho sakta hai

tarika 2;aghar yakeen nahi ata to apne ankhe band karo aur dil per hath rakho jo nazar aye ga wohi tumhara piyaar hai

tarika;per but tarika 2 is disappear and tarika think for a while and close her eyes and she see daya smiling face and she smile and open her eyes

tarika;matlab mujhe sach main daya say piyaar hogiya hai per kia wo mujhe piyaar karta hai kahi wo lavanya say to piyaar nahi karta are nahi nahi main yeah kia soch rahi ho aisa nahi hoga per kiase pata lagao kay wo mujhe piyaar karta hai yah nahi per kiase she think for a while and said are ha aghar mujhe use kisse aur kay kareeb deakh kar ghusa ayea to aghar wo mujhe piyaar karta hai to use bhi ghusa aye ga aur dil ki baat bol day ga yes yeahi karo gi and she start her car and move from their

IN FORENSIC

cid come to collect some information daya look around to find tarika and finally he find her he smile to see her but his smile disappear when he see vabhave is standing close to her and he is talking and laughing with her and she even not look at him he become little sad and after some time they leave tarika notice daya expression and smile and think oh god yani daya bhi mujhe piyaar karta hai I am so happy

after some the case is solved and cid team decided to go on a trip to manale and they pack their bags for manale and plane daya and tarika have seats together and tarika tie her belt and daya want to tease her so he call air hostess and ask her for she help him and tarika is burning in anger and notice this and smile

daya;thank you very much miss kia naam batayia

air hostess ;ji sapna

daya;ha sapna boht hi khubsuraat naam hai ap ki tarha she blush and move from their anger and some how she control her anger and they reach manale the weather is very cold its winter so all mountains are cover with snow they reach farm house and move toward their rooms to take some rest and in evening girls prepare food and after some time boys come to hall and sit on dinning table and girls start serving them food lavanya serve daya paneer daya taste

daya;are wah lavanya tumney to kamal ki paneer banaye hai

Tasha;sir yeah paneer to tarika nay banaye lavanya na daal banaye hai and at the same time tarika come with halwa and daya taste daal

daya;wiase lavanya daal paneer say zayada ache hai and after listening this tarika,s anger was on top and she move from their and after finishing dinner and doing some chit chat everyone move toward their rooms and lavanya is very happy she thinks daya love him and she decided that today she will tell him about her feelings and confess her love in front of him she is really and move toward her room to get ready to propose daya

and on other side daya is moving toward his room when someone hold his hand pull him inside a room daya is shocked before he react someone kiss him tightly on lips his is standing like a statue because he can't believe his eyes because this someone is tarika yes she is kissing him and after ten minutes she break the kiss and hold him by his collar

tarika;kia samjhte ho tum apnay ap ko ha boht bade tess maar khan ho koi hero ho kia ha ek number kay cheater ho tum pehle to ek bholi bhali ladke ko apnay piyaar kay jaal main phasate ho aur phir dusre ladkiyon kay sath flirt kartay ho ha kiyon kia tumney aisa meray sath ha

daya;per maine kia kiya aur kisse piyaar kay jaal main phasa dia maine

tarika;hold his collar more tightly ;mujhe phasayea apne piyaar kay jaal main aur main bagal tumhai piyaar karnay lage aur tum use lavanya say flirt kar rahay ho ha

daya;are main bhi tumhi say piyaar karta ho aur yeah jaan nay kay liya kay tum mujhe karti ho yah nahi yah sab natak kia

tarika;to wo saab natak tha

daya;ha aur kia main sirf tumse piyaar karta ho lavanya say nahi aur tum jo use vabhave kay sath free ho rahi thi

tarika;to main bhi to natak kar rahi thi yeah janay kay lia kay tum mujhe kartay ho yah nahi

daya;oh acha

tarika;per use air hostess kay sath kiyon flirt kia dobara kia na kisse kay sath flirt to but she can't complete her sentence because her lips are block with daya yes he is kissing her with full passion and love she is shocked by this sudden reaction that even she is not responding him after some time she come out of her shock and respond him back with same passion and love and out side the room lavanya see everything from key hole and listen everything her eyes are full of tears and she run toward her room and cry her heart out

IN TARIKA ROOM

daya is still kissing her his hands are around her waist and she is to kissing him and her hands are around his neck and fingers in his hairs and after some time they break a part and they are still in same position their heads are attach to eachother and they are breathing heavily and they are smiling also

daya;kia baat hai mujhe pata nahi tha tum itne bold aur romantic ho

tarika blush;daya tum bhi na choda mujhe

daya;chodnay kay lia thodi hi pakda hai ab to zindage bhar nahi chodo ga aur aaj ki raat to bilkul bhi nahi and he held her more close and she is blushing badly and then daya remove hairs from her face and put it behind her ear she shiver on his touch and he kiss her forehead ,eyes ,then cheeks and then her lips and he kiss her passionately and then kiss her neck line and then collar bone and he kiss right side of her neck and then he take her flesh in his mouth and kiss her all over neck and then left side of her neck and open first button of her shirt and then he make her led on bed and make some love but not complete love and sleep in eachother arms and on other side lavanya is crying badly and decided to destroy dayrika life and separate them

A/N I hope you like it and thanks for reading

bye take care and smile


End file.
